Dishwashers can include a drying system for drying dishes in a treating chamber of the dishwasher. The drying system may include a condenser which cools the moist air in the condenser.
The moist air may be circulated from the treating chamber, through the condenser where the moisture is precipitated, then back to the treating chamber for a predetermined time to have the dishes completely dried at the end of the dry cycle.